


Involuntary Tutoring

by mayoho



Series: ASOUE Drabbles [7]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Dyslexic Olaf, Gen, Precocious Lemony Snicket, childhood rivals/enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: At least one of their teachers' has it out for them, so of course Lemony and Olaf have to do a group presentation.





	Involuntary Tutoring

“You’re not stupid, you just have trouble reading aloud.” If anyone else had said it, it might have been a revelation, but it’s Lemony Snicket with his matter-of-fact, condescending voice, hanging out of the tree above him, so Olaf is filled with hot-cold rage. Snicket snatches the book away while Olaf is momentarily distracted, infuriating him further.

Olaf startles when the book makes contact with his head, just hard enough to hurt. He hadn’t realized Snicket had started to read. “Pay attention. I’m not doing this myself. Unlike you, I will still pass if we turn in a failing assignment.”

**Author's Note:**

> Posting multiple things in a day :/ I'm trying to clean up my work in progress doc. 
> 
> At one point, this was supposed to be part of a much larger story, but I am definitely not going to write it. Basically, next, B has a talk with L about how he's being kind of shitty, and as an attempt to do better, L tells O about how he absolutely would have failed math if K hadn't spent hours tutoring him, and that's the only reason he got an A. And O is like "I hate you, you got an A in your worst subject!!!" But O _needs_ an A on this presentation, and L is actually really good at figuring out what O is good at, and O learns a lot, which actually makes O hate L even more. And the teacher is really impressed by their presentation, and particularly how clear it is that L didn't just do all the work, so they are now, like, permanent group project partners, and they are both furious. B thinks this is hilarious, and laughs so much she thinks L might actually get mad at her, but it only takes a root beer float or two for her to get back on his good side.
> 
> I really like the idea of O kind of having reasonable reasons between his hatred of L. Like L is really weird and standoffish, but he somehow has a whole army of associates (although R and B are the only people he really considers friends). And O doesn't get it, and hates it because he really needs some positive attention (I actually really like the idea of ignoring Netflix!canon and saying his parents are a lot like Carmelita's and have no patience to deal with him).
> 
> Ooops, all the authors notes!
> 
> Con-crit welcome.


End file.
